Music
by Sutaahiiraa
Summary: Seiya makes a seemingly delayed, yet important, realization during Kakyuu's wedding thanks to a certain blonde woman with twin odangos.. short.


Music  
  
Notes: Wow, this is the first BSSM fic I've written in.. forever, it seems. Forgive me if I am a bit rusty, I've been working with slashy things, my own series and other things rather than actual anime. And, this'll be in Seiya's POV.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly I start wondering And I think everything could be so different If I didn't make the decision that brought me To the warmth of your sweet, loving arms  
  
***  
  
It seems like forever since we had done music like this. Playing it, singing it, dancing it. It was all us, we weren't some fabricated sensation. The lyrics, the messages, everything was.. real, sheer Kou. Although, back at that time, we did it for work, no play, trying to find our Princess and go back home and rebuild our planet. That's all we were on earth for, but after a small period of time, I seemed to have forgotten that.  
  
So long ago, an odango haired blonde made me remember how to live a little, to have fun and get work at the same time. Even though she reminded me of this, didn't really mean that she took her own advice to heart. For her, it was all play and no work. I wish I could have had some time to bask in that na•vity. Or maybe not, for then I wouldn't be where I am today.  
  
Kakyuu's getting married today. We invited all of the solar system senshi, and were shocked to hear that they happily accepted the invitation. Yaten, Taiki and I had discussed this topic on numerous occasions, trying to figure out which excuse one would bring to not attend. And so we were wrong.  
  
And that's why I'm thinking of the music again. Back then, it was sing, sing, sing, sing, dance, write a lyric here, send a message there, there was no time to fully appriciate what it was we were doing. The fans did, the girls did, but did we? No. We only cared about our mission. And now Kakyuu has asked us to sing at her wedding, and I couldn't be filled with anymore pride. We had written the song, we had written the music, we would sing it. Again, it was all us, again, no pre-fabrication. The only difference was, this time there was no purpose but to make us all happy and to celebrate. They say, music is the way of the soul, or something of the sort. Some earth quote I fail to remember at this moment.  
  
Looking at it now it seems so true. Music is in our blood, it lives within us and we thrive on it. Wake up listening to it, hear it on the television or on the radio, sing it ourselves, music has wrapped itself so tightly into our lives I don't know how we could keep on living without it.   
  
I don't understand why I'm thinking so deeply into this right now, I guess you could say it is me looking back at what led us to this joyous occasion. Yes, of course there was Galaxia and the Sailorcrystals and all of that.. but there was more to it than all of that. It was the desire and beliefs of each one of us that got us through it, to where we are today. For that, I am forever indebted to those nine girls.  
  
Eternally.  
  
***  
  
It's such a weird feeling I never thought I'd have this True feeling of love But now I realize I've lost All the battles to stop it And I just cannot help myself anymore  
  
***  
  
I'm sipping at a small glass of champagne that the odango brought along, she said it wasn't so strong, but I can see Yaten flirting with one of the waiters, I believe it is. I figure I will soon be heading down that road, and am just about ready to begin my advanced apologies for I don't know what is in this stuff. Just another thing I'm learning.  
  
Before I can inhale the rest of it down my throat, a warm hand gently places itself on my bare shoulder. Damn these dresses to an eternal death, feel so revealed. I turned slowly only to spy the mentioned odango with her arms full of pink, Chibiusa, I presume. I've heard of her.  
  
"That song you were singing, Seiya.. it was so beautiful. You three have improved so much," she said, smiling brightly.  
  
I smiled at her before bowing slightly, revolted at this new feeling of awkwardness. I never feel this. So, this is another feeling she's given me. "Thank you -- "  
  
"I rather hear you say odango than hime or something, Seiya," she grinned, and I couldn't help but grin back, standing up straight, admiring her. She's grown. So royal and seemingly mysterious, like I reach out and still cannot reach her. Suddenly feeling so small..  
  
"If it pleases you," I wiggled my eyebrows and smiled a little bit, running a hand through my slightly longer, curled hair, "odango."  
  
"Much better." She looked down, smiling at the ball of pink moving and giggling in her arms.   
  
I couldn't help but look as well, smiling softly. "She looks like you."  
  
"Would you like to hold her, Seiya?"  
  
"Please." A new wave of sensations, as I held the future queen of Crystal Tokyo in my arms, her red eyes zooming in all different directions, a garble and giggle thrown about here and there, like she was trying to communicate.  
  
"I think she's trying to thank you."  
  
"Thank me?" I inquired.  
  
"For letting her hear such a beautiful song." She leaned in and kissed my cheek, leaving me in a state of mixed pride and embarrassment. "Never stop singing, Seiya. You were born to sing, it's in your blood."  
  
So my previous thoughts were settled. I nodded to her. "Just as you were born to rule, your -- "  
  
"Seiya."  
  
".. Odango." I couldn't help but smirk smugly at that. Oh how she used to hate it when I called her that. Yet now she looks so regal, so pristine.  
  
Divine.  
  
"I think your queen would like a word with you, Sei-chan," she whispered, reaching out to take the pink haired princess out of my arms. I turned my head slightly before looking back to her with a nod, placing a quick kiss to her temple.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming, I appriciate it."  
  
"Anytime Seiya. Just say when and where." She smiled, those deep ocean blues sparkling with happiness before she turned away, probably heading in the direction of her lover. I sometimes still curse that man to this day. But not anymore, really.  
  
I headed over to Kakyuu and bowed down lightly before her, standing back up after a quick moment. "Congratulations, Kakyuu. How do you like the reception so far?"  
  
She reached out, taking my hands in hers. "It's beautiful, thank you... Fighter?"  
  
I blinked, looking to her intently. "Yes?"  
  
"Please.. Finish your song?"  
  
I could only smile.  
  
***  
  
Everything is so much better And I wouldn't take a thing back They all say this is normal just because I'm a romantic  
  
***  
  
I looked up from my position between Yaten and Taiki, cold, gray microphone held bwteen my fingers. There were so many people in the room, I couldn't even recognize half of them. Although there was only one scene that stayed in my mind. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Neptune, Pluto and Uranus together with the rulers of their world and the rulers of Kinmoku. I don't know.. how long I've waited to see this.  
  
***  
  
I really believe I am happy now I really want to make sure this lasts I would go across the whole world for you I don't know what I did to deserve you  
  
And it's true, love does make you do weird things Yet still I don't think they'd stop me I've fallen in love so much before But this time, I believe I'm finally right  
  
I really just hope this will last I really want to stay here for life I just want to know one final thing 'Cause I don't know what I did to deserve you  
  
***  
  
Maybe music is the way of the soul. What's that other quote they always say? Music makes the world go round.  
  
Every single one of them.  
  
~End. 


End file.
